Ropes
by iwrotesomefic
Summary: Jack is all tied up. Whatever could Ianto be planning?


Jack slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly in the harsh light. He was standing up. How was he standing up?

Oh. He was tied up. Tied up and _naked_.

Looking around, he saw that thick ropes bound him tightly by the wrists, pulling his arms up and securing them to a pipe several meters above his head. His ankles were similarly tied, but apart, spreading his legs to almost as far apart as they went.

Jack was just starting to stretch, pulling a bit at his restraints to test their strength, when Ianto walked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake. Lovely." Ianto smiled, and a shiver went up Jack's spine. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten here, but just from the look on the other man's face alone, this promised to be exciting. Though… how exactly had he ended up here? For the life of him he couldn't remember. What the hell, he was already tied up. Might as well ask.

"Ianto? How…why am I tied up? Not that I'm _complaining_, but it is a little strange. Even for us." Jack grinned as Ianto started to walk towards him, slowly.

Ianto stopped a few paces in front of Jack. He looked at him, just looked, for a moment. Then something snapped, and he came forward, stopping only when his body was flush against Jack's and his hand caressed the side of his face gently.

"Don't worry," Ianto smiled sweetly, in a way that would be innocent if it weren't so decidedly predatory. "You asked for this. You gave me a little blue pill, and told me 'whenever you want, use this'. It seemed odd, so I looked it up in the archives. Peshtaran medicinal drug. Ten minutes after ingestion, the _patient_ is calm and completely compliant for one hour, and then the memories of said hour become hazy and distant. Good for operations and the like. And also kidnappings. And apparently, this." He nudged one foot against one of the ropes that held Jack in place.

Jack grinned as he remembered the conversation in question, and the good times he'd had with some of those particular aliens. But then Jack felt Ianto's hot breath on his cheek, and noticed just how close Ianto was standing, he swallowed thickly and slowly met Ianto's eyes.

When Ianto saw that he had Jack's attention again he smiled.

"Oh, and before I forget. Next time?" Ianto tilted his head to the side slightly, obviously relishing the feel of his fingers on Jack's cheek before digging in, curling his fingers and scratching down sharply, leaving three red lines down the side of Jack's face. "Ask permission before you speak."

Jack gasped, tilting his head back and savoring the sharp burn as the cool sound of Ianto's gorgeous voice washed over him, hard but wrapped in a velvety tone Jack had never heard him use.

Ianto stepped back, slowly unbuttoning his suit jacket and folding it carefully, placing it on a low bench against one of the cold concrete walls of the room.

"Now," he purred, as he slowly undid his cufflinks and neatly rolled up his sleeves. "What shall I do with you?" He looked pointedly towards Jack's groin, and his now fully hard cock, which was just begging for some attention.

Jack bit his lip, trying not to call out. "Would you like to say something, Jack?" asked Ianto, cocking one eyebrow mischievously.

"Yes." Ianto gave him a look and he amended his reply. "Please. Yes….Please."

Ianto nodded once before stepping forward to stand about a foot in front of Jack, feet planted firmly and hands clasped loosely behind his back. "Well, then. What would you like me to do?"

Jack swallowed, and then exhaled heavily. "Touch me. Please."

Ianto grinned, and then suddenly he was _right there_, in front of Jack, one hand twisting through his short hair, the other roaming his chest, caressing the strong muscles and flicking lightly over painfully tight nipples.

"All you had to do was ask." he whispered, lips millimeters away from Jack's, before he finally pressed his mouth to Jack's, gently nipping at his lips and opening his mouth and forcing his tongue into Jack's deliciously hot mouth. Ianto wrapped one arm around Jack, supporting him as he pulled them closer, rolling his hips against the other man and giving them both just a bit of that wonderful friction they both craved.

"I bet I could make you come, just like this." Ianto panted, and Jack groaned, closing his eyes even as he struggled for more, more contact, more pressure, more _anything_.

Ianto stood against Jack, continuing to kiss him as he slid one hand between them to gently grasp Jack's aching cock. He stroked once, twice, then bit down sharply on Jack's lip and gasped out, "Come. Come for me. Come for me right. Fucking. _Now_."

Jack gave a hoarse cry and did just that, coming hard into Ianto's wonderful, _gorgeous_ hand.

Ianto stepped back, looking pleased with himself, as Jack relaxed against the ropes, letting them take his weight for a moment as he caught his breath.

"Now. Wasn't that nice?" Ianto asked, smirking slightly and cocking his head to the side. Jack stared at him like he'd just asked the most obvious question in the world.

"But," Ianto gestured at his erection as it visibly strained against tight wool, "_I'm_ still quite hard. What do you suppose we do about that?" Ianto slowly undid the button on his trousers. "I think," he paused, coming forward again. "I think I want to fuck you."

Jack grinned.

"Yes, please."


End file.
